New York City
by AchernarEve
Summary: Sebuah kota dengan dua hati serta sejuta kisah


Hey! Miss me? Here I am. Hope u'll like my new fict. Enjoy:)

**I own nothing, JK. Rowling has! unless several unknown characters**

**New York City**

**by**

**ArchernarEve**

**Chapter 1 : Raise Your Glass!**

"Selamat untuk kita!" teriak Sam dengan botol bir yang terangkat di atas kepalanya.

Suara gemuruh dari klub malam dan teriakan dari teman-teman kami seakan menambah semarak malam ini. Seluruh teman kantorku mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan proyek jutaan dollar yang berhasil kami rampungkan. Proyek yang berhasil menyita seluruh jadwal makan dan tidur kami kini sudah membuahkan hasil. Jadi, mari ucapkan selamat datang pada kehidupan hura-hura. Sam berencana untuk berada di klub ini sampai kami tak sanggup lagi untuk minum bahkan sampai kami memuntahkan isi perut kami di lantai dansa. Suara musik keras kembali menggema dan semua teman-temanku sudah turun ke lantai dansa. Kemeja dan _blazer _yang biasa kami kenakan di kantor sudah berganti dengan camisole. Begitu juga dengan para pria yang sudah menanggalkan jasnya sedari tadi.

"Untuk Emma dengan semua ide-ide briliannya!"

Aku tak tahu siapa yang meneriakan hal , hal yang kutahu semua orang kembali bersorak. Semua kembali terhanyut dalam setiap hentakan musik dan alkohol yang telah membakar tenggorokan dan perlahan mengalir di darah kami. Tak puas hanya dengan berbotol-botol bir, kami kembali ke lounge dan minum bersloki-sloki minuman yang diselingi dengan tawa dan candaan yang membuat semua orang dapat melupakan bahwa kami telah melewati tiga bulan terberat dalam hidup para arsitek dan designer firma kami. Setelah beberapa saat, kepalaku mulai tak sanggup lagi dengan keadaan yang ada. Rasa mual menerpa. Aku harus segera bangkit sebelum mempermalukan diri karena muntah di hadapan mereka. Berapa banyak sloki tequilla dan vodka yang kuminum? Bahkan aku tak sempat menghitungnya. Aku berjalan dengan langkah yang lumayan gontai menuju toilet dan tetiba saja aku menabrak seseorang. Kepalaku terlalu berat untuk meminta maaf pada orang itu. Jangankan untuk meminta maaf bahkan aku tak sanggup untuk menengadah padanya. Hal yang aku ingat adalah aku muntah dan aku terburu-buru bangkit dan melarikan diri ke toilet.

Dan sekarang sudah pagi ketika aku membuka kedua mataku. Siapapun orang yang kumuntahi tadi malam, semoga ia masuk surga.

000

Hiruk pikuk kota di pagi hari. Para pejalan kaki yang sedari tadi hilir mudik. Taksi kuning. Orang-orang dengan telepon selular di telinganya atau yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa gelas kertas yang mengepul mengeluarkan bermacam-macam aroma. Semua hal itu yang masih sedikit membuatku mengagumi kota ini. Bukan hanya sehari atau dua hari aku berada di kota yang berjulukan _The City Never Sleep_ ini, tapi semua aktivitas rutin harian para _New Yorker_ (sebutan untuk penduduk kota ini yang sibuk bangun pagi demi sepotong roti dan setumpuk kesenangan - aku sedikit berlebihan dalam memberikan pengertian sepertinya) tetap membuatku takjub. Tak ada satupun orang yang tahu apa yang ada di kepala dan pikiran mereka. Hal yang kuketahui adalah mereka sama-sama tak ingin terlambat untuk datang ke tujuannya masing-masing.

Sementara keadaan di luar sudah begitu sibuk, aku masih duduk nyaman menikmati sarapan dengan siaran berita dari televisi layar datar di hadapanku. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan masih ada sekitar satu setengah jam lagi sebelum aku harus berjibaku bersama para _New Yorker_ itu untuk berebut taksi atau berdesak-desakan di dalam kereta bawah tanah. Kusesap kembali sambil menikmati setiap lekuk aroma yang keluar dari teh ini. French Earl Grey keluaran perusahaan teh terkemuka di London, Twinnings, ini memang seperti candu bagiku setiap paginya. Bila orang-orang tak dapat memulai harinya tanpa secangkir kopi, aku mungkin tak dapat memulai hariku tanpa secangkir teh yang berbahan dasar teh hitam yang di campur dengan bergamot dan bebungaan ini. Setelah menghabiskan secangkir teh dan beberapa _biscotti_ yang kubeli dari toko roti langgananku kemarin, aku bersiap untuk menuju kantor.

"Emma," suara parau itu mengalihkan perhatianku saat hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan horror. "Bree!" ujarku histeris.

"Kau tampak seperti zombie."

Si empunya suara tadi tak menghiraukanku dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. "Katakan pada Alex untuk membayar tagihan instalasi air, gas, dan listrik kita," ia mengutarakannya dengan nada super mabuk dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Kau mabuk lagi seperti para remaja," ucapku ketus.

"Hanya sedikit dan berkacalah pada dirimu sendiri, Ems," dan ia menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan masuk ke kamarku. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah menghilang sejak kami masih sama-sama menjadi penghuni asrama NYU. Kebiasaan untuk pulang di pagi hari dengan wajah yang penuh dengan lelehan _make-up_ dan tubuh dengan aroma alkohol yang menyengat.

Setelah mengganti jubah satin hitamku tadi dengan blouse dan jeans serta mantel yang kusampirkan di lenganku, aku melihat Alex yang juga sudah rapih dengan setelan kantornya dan tengah duduk di _kitchen island_ kami dengan tangan yang memegang cangkir kopi dan sebelah tangan lain sibuk memegang koran.

"Pagi," sapanya dari balik koran tanpa melihatku.

"Pagi," balasku yang duduk di sofa kemudian sibuk menarik riseleting sepatu boot-ku

Aku bangkit dan kemudian menghampirinya. "Bridget tadi bilang kalau kau harus membayar semua instalasi bulan ini."

Ia menatapku setengah kesal. "Seharusnya bulan ini dia yang membayarnya."

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Aku harus membayar tagihan kartu kreditku," tambahnya lagi.

Aku terkekeh. "Silahkan berdiskusi dengan adikmu."

"Ems! Kau mau kuantar?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. "Tak perlu, kau harus memutar beberapa blok jika ingin mengantarku."

"Aku akan bertemu klien, jadi tak perlu ke kantor."

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku akan mencari taksi saja. Atau ber-Apparate."

Ia hanya mengangguk. Setelah mengecup pipinya, aku bergegas menuju lift _penthouse_ kami. Saat tiba di loby _penthouse_ ini, aku langsung disapa oleh Jose, si penjaga dan membaur bersama para penduduk kota ini. Selamat datang di New York.

000

Pukul 9 pagi dan aku kesulitan menemukan taksi. Semua orang sudah sibuk saling melambaikan tangan demi untuk si taksi kuning itu menghampirinya. Apparate adalah cara paling ampuh saat ini. _Praise for wizarding world_! Aku tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan Alex di jalan dengan mobilnya.

Alex dan Bridget LeClaire adalah dua orang kakak beradik, sahabat sekaligus teman sekamarku. Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak masih menempuh pendidikan di NYU dulu. Pertemuan yang sangat tak sengaja. Aku dan Bridget berada di asrama yang sama dan sangat kebetulan sekali bahwa ia juga adalah seorang penyihir berdarah Perancis dan ia mengenaliku sebagai salah seorang sahabat Harry Potter yang dengan apiknya menyelamatkan dunia sihir dari Voldemort. Setelah itu ia mengenalkanku pada kakak lelakinya dan persahabatan kami bertahan sampai sekarang. Sepuluh tahun bila aku tak salah menghitungnya. Dan disinilah kami sekarang. New York City. Kota sejuta impian dengan sejuta permasalahan namun menawarkan sejuta kesenangan di dalamnya. Intermezzo pagi ini berakhir saat aku telah sampai di lantai kantorku. Mecca sudah memberikan senyum sumringah teramahnya padaku. "Selamat pagi, Miss Granger."

"Pagi, Mecca."

Kantorku terletak di lantai 21 sebuah gedung di kawasan Eight Avenue. Bila aku bukanlah seorang penyihir dan tak mengenal apa yang disebut dengan ber-Apparate mungkin saja separuh gajiku akan kuhabiskan hanya untuk membayar taksi, mengingat jarak dan kemacetan antara lokasi _penthouse_-ku dengan kantor ini. Sekali lagi aku akan mengucapkan _praise for the wizarding world_! Setelah melewati 3 tiga bulan dengan proyek super besar lalu, kini aku akan dihadapakan lagi kepada proyek lainnya yang menurut rumor yang beredar juga bernilai jutaan dollar. Baru saja aku menghela napas lega seminggu ini dan proyek baru sudah menunggu di depan mata. Semua rekan kerjaku sudah berada di sebuah ruang rapat dengan meja elipse hitam dan kursi-kursi bewarna senada namun ditambah sentuhan metalik pada sisi pegangannya.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanyaku seraya melepaskan mantel beludru cokelat yang kemudian kusampirkan di belakang kursiku.

Sam menggeleng. "Ramirez belum menampakkan hidungnya."

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kau tahu, katanya kita menang tender besar lagi, Ems," Sam kembali berucap padaku.

"Apa kita akan kembali mendesain sebuah gedung pencakar langit seperti kemarin?"

Sam menggeleng kembali. "Entahlah, tapi hal yang kutahu akan ada banyak dollar yang mengalir ke kantung kita setelah ini," ia tertawa renyah dan menyesap kopi dari gelas kertasnya.

Aku ikut tersenyum. Sam adalah salah satu rekan di firma arsitektur tempat aku bekerja. Pria dengan tubuh yang menakjubkan versi Bridget dan Ginny serta wajah Latin yang membingkainya membuat para wanita meneteskan liurnya seperti anjing saat memandangnya. Tetapi, sangat disayangkan secantik apapun wanita yang menaksirnya, Sam dengan senang hati tak akan mempedulikannya. Dia akan lebih senang memperhatikan Alex keluar yang dari kolam renang hanya menggunakan celana super minim saja.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," suara yang sedari tadi kami tunggu akhirnya menunjukkan keberadaannya..

Anggukan dan balasan salam itu setengah menggema di ruangan yang di dominasi oleh kaca ini. "Jadi, tanpa perlu bertele-tele lagi aku akan mengumumkan dengan senang hati bahwa firma kita memenangkan tender untuk mendesain semua interior sebuah _penthouse _milik seorang pengusaha..."

Dan Ramirez memulai khotbah paginya pada kami. _Penthouse_? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Firma arsitektur kami sudah terkenal dengan proyek-proyek besar dan rata-rata adalah sebuah gedung atau tempat-tempat umum lainnya. Tetapi, _penthouse_? Sebesar apa _penthouse _yang ia miliki dan sekaya apa ia sampai firma ini bersikeras untuk memenangkan tender ini.

"Dan sebagai salah satu senior _interior designer_, aku memberi Emma tanggung jawab untuk memimpin proyek ini hingga akhir. Kau siap Emma?"

Seperti tersadar kembali, aku setengah mendelik ke arahnya. "Aku baru memegang proyek lalu, kukira kau harus memberi kesempatan pada yang lain," ujarku spontan.

"Tak ada yang lebih kompeten dibanding dirimu," Ramirez melanjutkannya.

Aku kembali mengerutkan alis. "Atau kau ingin melepaskan tanggung jawab yang kuberikan?"

Secepat mungkin aku menggeleng. "Aku akan menanganinya."

Dia tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya."

Ia kemudian kembali berbicara. Melanjutkan proyek lainnya lagi yang akan kami tangani. Selamat datang malam-malam kurang tidur.

000

Setelah makan siang dan aku telah mempersiapkan tim yang akan membantuku nanti, aku meluncur ke kantor tempat si pemilik penthouse itu bekerja. Tak ada emblem atau apapun sebagai penunjuk nama dari perusahaan yang ia miliki. Ketika sampai di lantai 13, aku dan Sam disambut oleh seorang pria dan mengantarkan kami ke sebuah ruangan yang kukatakan cukup brilian dari segi desain, pemilihan barang, sampai pencahayaannya. Sangat elegan. Dari hal seperti ini aku mulai mempelajari selera dari si pemilik _penthouse_ itu

Pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita berambut pirang kenari menghampiri kami. Riasan matanya yang tajam dan _lipstick_ merahnya membuat ia terlihat sangat kejam. "Katy Morley," ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk menjabat tanganku dan Sam. Aksen Inggrisnya terasa sangat kental bagiku.

"Emma Granger."

"Sam Phelps."

Ia mempersilahkan kami untuk kembali duduk. "Aku mewakili atasanku Mr. Malfoy untuk membicarakan desain apa yang ia inginkan karena saat ini ia masih berada di Eropa dan tak dapat secara langsung menemui kalian."

Malfoy.

Aku sangat tak asing dengan nama itu. Ooh tentu saja sangat tak asing. Aku bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana cara ia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Namun aku langsung mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Tak mungkin ia berada disini dan menjadi pengusaha. Di dunia muggle? Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa ada banyak orang yang memiliki nama keluarga itu. Selepas pikiran itu, konsentrasiku kembali berada pada Katy. Ia menjelaskan ruangan apa saja yang akan kami desain seluruh interiornya dan semua keinginan dari bosnya. Kesimpulan yang kudapat dari pertemuan ini adalah Malfoy ini bukanlah Malfoy yang kutahu dulu. Terlalu modern dan sangat muggle.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi partner kami," ujar Katy.

Aku kembali menjabat tangannya. "Sebuah kehormatan bagi kami."

"Selamat bekerja sama dengan Malfoy Enterprise."

000

Sepanjang perjalananku menuju Opia pikiranku dipenuhi oleh klien terbaru ini. Aku masih terus berharap bahwa ia bukanlah Malfoy yang kutahu. Aku sudah menyeberang sangat jauh untuk menghindari segala kenangan mengenai apapun yang dapat mengingatkanku pada kenangan buruk akan perang dan semua korban. Aku sengaja hijrah ke Amerika dan memulai kehidupan sebagai muggle walaupun takdir tetap mempertemukanku dengan Alex dan Bridget. Tetapi, mereka berbeda. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjadi bagian dari masa lalu yang kualami.

Alex sudah menunggu di sebuah meja dengan segelas wine dan laptop di hadapannya. Kacamata yang ia kenakan sedikit turun saat ia melambai padaku. Tak ada perayaan atau apapun. Kami hanya senang menghabiskan malam bersama. "Dimana Bree?"

"Sedang dijalan. Ia baru selesai menghadiri sebuah lelang," ucap Alex yang mematikan laptopnya.

Berbeda denganku Bree atau Bridget adalah seorang karyawan di sebuah gallery seni dan Alex merupakan seorang banker di sebuah bank ternama di negara ini. Tak heran bila ia seperti robot yang tak lelah bekerja saat mengurusi nasabah dengan pinjaman jutaan dollar. Sambil menunggu Bree aku memesan _pinot gorgio_ dan berbincang bersama Alex yang tampak sibuk dengan iPhone di tangannya. "Siapa lagi targetmu kali ini, huh?" godaku

Dia hanya tesenyum dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Anak magang."

Dan kami berdua tertawa. Kebiasaannya sejak dulu adalah menjadi predator para wanita. Dan semua wanita tampaknya akan menyerahkan apapun untuk berkencan dan tidur dengannya. Aku masih ingat saat seorang gadis yang ia pernah ajak kencan datang menyelinap ke asramanya dan mendapati Alex tengah bersama gadis lainnya. Berita itu tersebar luas karena gadis penyelinap itu mengumbarkannya dan memaki-maki Alex sepanjang masa. Kenangan kuliah yang mungkin tak akan pernah kudapatkan bila aku masih bertahan di London.

"Berhenti bermain-main," ujarku setelah menyesap minuman yang tadi kupesan.

"Ooh ayolah, Ems. Kita masih muda, nikmati selagi kau masih sanggup menikmatinya."

Aku hanya mendengus dan ia kembali tertawa. Pandanganku beralih pada Bree yang baru saja memasuki restoran ini. Rambut hitam legamnya terlihat berkilau ketika tertimpa cahaya dari penerangan restoran ini. Ia langsung mengahmpiri dan mendaratkan kecupan di masing-masing pipi kami. "Maaf sekali aku terlambat. Taksi di kota ini selalu penuh dan ada kecelakaan di beberapa blok dari sini. Jadi, kusarankan kita ber-Apparate saja saat pulang."

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kau sudah sadar?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kau seharusnya ikut bersamaku tadi malam, Ems!" serunya sangat bersemangat.

Bree mulai menceritakan pesta yang semalam ia datangi sembari kami mulai memesan makanan. Seperti inilah keseharian hidup kami. Bekerja dan berpesta. "Mungkin aku akan mendatangi pesta selanjutnya. Demi Tuhan, aku rindu hentakan musik dan bersloki-sloki kahlua."

"Kau baru melakukannya seminggu yang lalu Ems," ucap Alex.

Aku mengerutkan kening sejenak. Kami tertawa dan melanjutkan malam dengan banyak cerita.

"Kau hanya terlalu khawatir, Ems. Tak mungkin si aristokrat itu menjadi pengusaha di kota ini," ujar Bree setelah kami menyelesaikan santap malam.

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi aku sering mendengar Malfoy Enterprise. Perusahaan multinasional dengan pemimpin termuda versi majalah Forbes," tambah Alex yang sudah meminum wine yang sudah entah gelas keberapa.

"Kau pernah melihat wajah pemimpinnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Belum, tapi kau bisa mengaksesnya di internet, kan."

Aku mendelik. Ingin sekali aku mengetahui, tapi kuurungkan niatku. Siapapun ia aku tak peduli. Selagi aku bisa mendapatkan bonus yang melimpah sehingga aku dapat membeli tas Bottega atau sepatu berhak tinggi keluaran terbaru Louboutins dan Manolo aku tak peduli siapapun ia. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Iridium sekarang?" ujarku tetiba pada mereka.

"Kau gila, besok aku ada meeting dengan nasabah," balas Alex.

"Ayolah, beberapa sloki saja dan kita langsung ber-Apparate," pintaku dan mengarahkan padangan pada Bree untuk meminta dukungan.

Bree tersenyum lebar. "Aku butuh sedikit olahraga di lantai dansa," Bree mendukungku.

"Dua jam saja dan kita pulang," ucap Alex.

Kami melangkah keluar dari restoran ini. Bekerja dan berpesta. Aku cinta kota ini.

000

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu. Rasa penasaranku berangsur lenyap. Aku dan timku sudah meninjau lokasi _penthouse_ klien kami dan mulai menentukan arah proyek ini. Mulai dari desain, materialnya, dan perabot apa saja yang diperlukan. Besar _penthouse_ itu tiga kali lipat besar dari penthouse-ku di Upper East Side. Berlokasi di Fifth Avenue, aku sudah tak meragukan lagi kekayaan dari klien kami. Sampai sejauh ini proyek ini terkesan menyenangkan. Dan Katy Morley tak seperti yang aku duga. Dia memang pirang dan terlihat kejam, namun ia cukup menyenangkan. Ia sangat ahli untuk diajak bekerja sama. Sesekali ia menerima atau menelpon bosnya. Aku berpikir mungkin saja ia memiliki hubungan lebih dengan pengusaha itu sampai pengusaha itu memberi kepercayaan penuh padanya untuk mendesain _penthouse_ pribadinya.

"Miss Granger, aku baru mendapat kabar bahwa kamar yang berada di lantai dua akan dijadikan kamar anak. Jadi, aku harap kau memikirkan hal itu juga," ucapnya setelah menutup telepon dari bosnya.

"Tak masalah asal kau memberiku arahan seperti apa keinginan anak itu."

Ia hanya mengangguk. Informasi lain yang kudapat adalah pengusaha kaya raya ini telah memiliki seorang anak. Dan dia adalah seorang duda. Seluruh kabar ini aku dapatkan dari teman-temanku di kantor. Mereka semua ahli dalam hal menguntit.

"Kau mau pizza. Aku sangat kelaparan," ujarnya lagi.

"Boleh juga."

Dan kami membicarakan keseluruhan proyek ini dengan satu loyang pizza di hadapan kami. Berbicara bersama Katy ternyata sangat menyenangkan seperti menemukan Bree dan Ginny dalam versi pirang. Kami sama-sama pecinta Aigner, Bottega, dan beberapa merk lainnya. Dan percakapan ini tanpa sadar melantur kemana-mana.

"Kau sudah lama bekerja dengan Mr. Malfoy."

Ia mengangguk setelah membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet. "Sekitar tiga tahun. Aku adalah juniornya saat di kampus dulu."

"Tapi jangan berpikir bahwa aku berada disini karena nepotisme. Aku disini karena ini," ia menunjuk kepalanya.

Aku tertawa melihat kelakuannya. Lagi-lagi aku harus mengatakan bahwa kita tak boleh menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilannya saja. Katy Morley berpenampilan seperti para gadis kejam tukang tidas dan berotak utang. Tapi, lihat kenyataannya. Ia begitu ramah dan berotak encer. "Miss Granger, apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal?" tanyanya lagi ketika aku tengah menggambar beberapa desain yang untuk dinding ruang utama penthouse itu.

"Pertama, panggil saja aku Emma. Kedua, tentu saja kau boleh bertanya padaku," kekehku padanya.

"Apakah .."

"Kau sebaiknya mengurungkan niat itu karena ia tak suka pada kita," ucapku memotongnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia ketahui.

Raut kecewa terpancar di wajahnya. "Sebenarnya aku mengingankannya untuk bersama sepupuku, tapi sayang sekali kenyataan berkata lain."

"Aku kira kau.."

Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum menunjukkan deratan gigi putih sempurnanya.

"Aku tak tertarik padanya, lagipula aku berada dalam sebuah hubungan. Itu juga kalau dia menganggap ini sebuah hubungan."

Raut wajahnya kembali menjadi dingin. Otot-otot wajahnya seakan menegang. Dan aku tahu sudah saatnya kami beristirahat dan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

000

Udara di bulan Maret ini memang tak terlalu bersahabat. Tak ada salju yang turun memang, tapi angin kencang mulai menerpa setiap malamnya membuat gigiku sedikit bergemeletuk. Dari _penthouse i_ni aku dapat melihat _landscape_ kota New York dengan jelas. Pencahayaan kota tampak begitu indah dilihat dari ketinggian ini. Beruntung sekali pengusaha itu mendapatkan lokasi _penthouse_ secantik dan sestrategis ini. Setelah puas menatap kota ini pada malam hari, kulirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sudah sangat lama sekali aku berada disini. Aku ingat Sam dan lainnya sudah meninggalkan gedung ini sejak empat jam yang lalu sementara aku masih ingin memperhatikan beberapa bagian guna mencari inspirasi desain apa yang tepat nantinya. Sejauh ini aku sudah mendesain ruang tengah dan dapur penthouse ini. Dan aku masih mencari inspirasi untuk ruang tangga, beberapa kamar, terutama kamar anak dan kamar utama penthouse ini.

Aku kembali duduk di lantai dengan laptop dan beberapa kertas yang berserakan. Penerangan yang ada hanya sebatas sebagai penerang sementara berupa lampu neon yang tak terlalu terang nyalanya. Entah apa yang ada dikepalaku, tapi aku sangat senang mendesain di ruang setengah jadi seperti ini. Harum yang di timbulkan oleh cat dasar dan kayu-kayu yang belum terpernis bagaikan aroma terapi tersendiri bagiku. Berhubung Bree sedang keluar kota untuk mengunjungi pameran dan Alex masih akan lembur di kantornya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berlama-lama disini. Lagipula Katy sudah memberikan kunci kombinasi serta kartu lift penthouse ini yang memudahkanku untuk mengaksesnya kapanpun yang kumau. Kunyalakan iPodku di pemutar musik dan suara merdu John Meyer yang tengah membawakan Gravity menggema di ruangan ini. Dan secara perlahan inspirasi itu merasuki diriku. Aku mulai mencorat-coret kertas dan mencari material apa yang tepat untuk mengaplikasikannya. Saking terbawa suasana, aku baru menyadari ada sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatku duduk. Dari bawah aku melihat sepatu pantofel hitam mengilat berada di lantai yang masih tertutup plastik. Jantungku mencelos saat mendapati sosok yang kuduga sudah memperhatikanku sedari tadi itu. Seperti terpukul godam besar aku langsung bangkit dan merapihkan rokku. Mulutku bergetar. Dan aku tak sanggup untuk mengungkapkan namanya. Tatapannya sama terkejutnya denganku. Sosok itu tak bergeming dari posisinya. Keadaan benar-benar canggung luar biasa. Sejurus kemudian ketegangan ini berakhir secara perlahan saat ia mulai mengeluarkan dua patah kata.

"Hermione Granger."

Aku menghela napas sesaat. "Draco Malfoy."

Dunia ini benar-benar sekecil daun kelor.

000

to be continued

Leave ur review, please:)


End file.
